Helmets may be utilized to protect a wearer's head from impact damage and/or injury that may be incurred while participating in various activities. As examples, helmets may be utilized when the wearer is participating in sports activities, such as cycling, snow skiing, snowboarding, water skiing, kayaking, canoeing, rock climbing, mountaineering, rappelling, abseiling, canyoning, sailing, boating, and the like. Additionally or alternatively, helmets also may be utilized when the wearer is participating in non-sports activities, such as during participation in industrial, commercial, and/or construction activities. Under these conditions, the helmet also may be referred to as a hard hat.
Helmets may include a helmet fit system, and the helmet fit system may be adjusted to provide a proper, correct, and/or desired fit for the helmet on the wearer's head. Traditional helmet fit systems are manually, and often incrementally (or discretely) adjustable. However, such manual, incremental, and/or discrete adjustment may be inconvenient for some wearers and/or may not provide a desired fit on some wearers' heads. Thus, there exists a need for improved helmets and helmet fit systems.